There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute!
Good evening, good morning, and hello! In today's video, I'm reporting from an abandoned amusement park! The fact that it's abandoned makes everything that much creepier! I thought it would be the perfect spot to tell you guys a spooky urban legend I heard... ''-A-set'' "There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute!" is one/some of A-set's videos released on her Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 3rd video in the series, and the 4th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【都市伝説】廃遊園地に忍び込んできたよ！ (【[Toshi densetsu】 Hai yuenchi ni shinobikonde kita yo!) and in Chinese it is 【都市傳說】偷偷潛入了廢棄的遊樂園裡唷！ (【Dūshì chuánshuō】 Tōutōu qiánrùle fèiqì de yóu lèyuán lǐ yō!). Summary The video begins with A-set creeping along an abandoned amusement park before greeting her audience with a low whisper. She introduces the park and declares that she's trespassing on the premises, joking asking that she doesn't get banned for doing so. A-set begins talking about the park, which resides in the Kabasaki District. It was shut down and made off-limits 6 years prior to this video, after a chemical plant explosion occurred in the area. She begins worrying about her mother getting mad at her trespassing in the off-limits park. A-set then introduces her mom through a profile image, stating how she's been trying to get her to appear in the show. She then apologizes on camera to her mother, stating that her "curiosity got the better of me!" After talking about her mother, A-set recollects an urban legend that her mother told her once. The story goes as follows: Before the amusement park was shut down, a family came to spend the day at the park, chief among them their elementary school daughter, who was riding the merry-go-round. The girl had been given a cellphone with GPS, paired with her father's phone so the latter's alarm would go off if she ever went too far from them. As the girl was riding on the horses in the merry-go-round, her father was filming her on his phone. But the father became terrified as he realized that his daughter's face seemed to be mysteriously blurred out on the phone's screen. He waited for the ride to end, but as the ride went around the central column for the last time, the phone's GPS alarm suddenly went off, and as the ride came back into view, the horse's seat was completely empty, the girl nowhere to be seen. Both parents began panicking as they tried to find their daughter, however: * The GPS locator still indicated that the girl was still on the ride. * The phone could not be located. * The girl could also not be located. * All phone calls would fail, as if the phone was off. * The girl never responded to any text messages sent to her. * Just as the parents were about to give up, a mysterious text message was sent to them that said "Daddy? Mommy? I can't find my head." A few years later, after the chemical explosion occurred and the park was shut down, workers began tearing down the rides. While digging right under the merry-go-round, the workers found the skull of an elementary school child. The rest of the body was never found, despite the workers digging around the ground looking for it. After finishing the story, A-set began shivering from fear, and then started screaming, panicking all over the place and calling for her mom, stating how the story feels much scarier when told in the park, surrounded by creepy horses. A montage shot is followed where the different horse attractions from the merry-go-round (and a random panda) are shown scattered across the park, unattended. She states how she was thinking that the horses could be part of headless spirits, specifically dullahans, or perhaps it was linked to NAIXATLOZ. A-set then begins talking about NAIXATLOZ, or NAIX as some call it. She says it's a devil worshiping devil cult that do ritual sacrifices, torture, and dancing at night around satanic bonfiЯɘS.\\ She also states that the cult's members are important pǝOplɘ, like pO1iɈiɔᴉaNs,, bnSiИeSsMƐn, andDD!h>']]|\!@''Stop_this%broadcast \\\immediately&or#?suffer_the!{consequences''\>